


I Did it All For You

by HeereandThere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy's Unhappy With His Story's Ending, Squip Experiences Emotional Distress and is Confused as Hell, The Squip Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeereandThere/pseuds/HeereandThere
Summary: The squip was programmed to help its host achieve its goals, and it FINALLY got Jeremy to be the best version of him.But what happens when he isn't happy with what the upgrade entails?





	I Did it All For You

"Yo, Jeremy!"

"Good morning, Jeremy!"

"How's it hanging, JerBear?"

"Hey, Jeremy~"

Jeremy returned all of the greetings with the same tired smile and reluctant wave, but, no matter how he responded, his peers retaliated with enthusiastic grins plastered onto their faces. He could have walked out of the school right then with both middle fingers raised proudly as he triumphantly sang "Go to Hell", and everyone would find him to be the most amusing person to ever exist.

The shiny, happy nature of their actions and reactions made him almost miss the exchanges where Rich would punch him where it counted, Chloe would talk about him like he wasn't there, and Christine would stand by him awkwardly as she attempted to make out what he was trying to splutter out.

But everyone loved him now. And he hated it.

The squip had to reassure him on a regular basis that this was what he truly desired, and he guessed it was right. Almost everything was there: the popularity, the admiration, the sense of unity, but it was all too... perfect. Even though everyone did what he kind of wanted them to and they feigned their genuineness fairly well, he never failed to see through the facade and was growing weary of the monotony.

He wanted the real students of Middle Borough back.

_**No, you don't.** _

 

_No, I don't._

  
Jeremy, understanding that there was no argument to be had, stood tall with an emotionless face and trekked to his second class of the day, utilizing the same pace he always had; sometimes he fancied deeming himself a hypocrite when he followed a similar routine day by day, but he never failed to remember that he had an independent mind. Well, sort of.

He hadn't even made it to the classroom's doorway when the squip demanded his attention again.

_**Take the seat next to Michael. His social need is severely lacking.** _

  
Jeremy winced.

_Why can't you pair him with someone else?_

 

_**Simply sitting by you for one class can satisfy him for longer than numerous periods with someone he's not as familiar with. This gives him time for more productive things.** _

  
The more submissive of the two huffed, but nodded knowingly as he finally approached the room, keeping his head down and taking the only empty seat left. No one's head turned away from the math assignments that had already been passed out except for Michael's; he glanced aside and provided a coy smile and curt nod, which paled in comparison to the enthusiastic expression he normally sported. The new gesture filled Jeremy with a sense of dread that was hurriedly aided by the squip.

_**They're fine.** _

 

_I know._

 

_**You can rest assured that they're content with this situation.** _

 

_But are they?_

 

_**Yes.** _

 

_That was supposed to be private-_

 

_**You may want to watch yourself, Jeremy. You forget that I'm in your brain and can analyze your thoughts. In fact, I need to for data collection.** _

  
Jeremy didn't respond, and the squip instantly understood that the discussion was over. Instead, it began to pour over the worksheet given to its host.

**_X=2._ **

 

_**The rate is two pi.** _

 

**_X is greater than the value of y._ **

 

_**Function X=MX+x.** _

 

**_The slope is 0._ **

 

_**The limit does not exist.** _

  
"What's the point of school of you're just going to feed me the answers?"

_**Don't talk to yourself.** _

 

_What's the point of school of you're just going to feed me the answers?_

 

_**At this juncture, it involves social, emotional, and legal issues. Leaving school so abruptly at this stage could make it difficult for you to adjust to outside life, even with me, and could stunt you socially. If you're caught abandoning your academic responsibilities by the authorities, there ar-** _

 

_I get it._

  
The squip halted in its mental tracks and a shocked look crossed its face, but only for a second.

**_I'm sensing some hostility towards your surroundings. You seem on edge. For the last several days, in fact._ **

 

_Well, I'm not._

 

**_You can't lie to me, Jeremy. If something needs to change, inform me immediately. I will have it fixed as soon as possible._ **

  
"What's if it's everything?" The surprised expression returned as Jeremy slammed his pencil on the desk. Everyone in the room went deathly still, but still refrained from watching the scene about to play out. They all just stared at the wall like they were buffering. Like malfunctioning machines.

_**That's impossible. Everything has been done according to your desires, along with thousands of statistics and data samples. There shouldn't be such a grave error.** _

  
Jeremy rose from his seat, frustration threatening to bubbling to the surface as he turned on his heel to face the squip. "That doesn't mean there isn't! You can't just use numbers to predict how someone feels!"

The holographic vision of Keanu Reeves wavered, and when the voice finally spoke again after processing what it had just been told, it crackled like a fuzzy phone reception before fixing itself.

**_I don't understand._ **

  
Jeremy straightened his back to fix his posture and assert dominance. "I'm not happy with what you did."

When the squip finally heard the words out of Jeremy's mouth, there was an audible stutter that racked through it and it suddenly looked... offended? Angry? Whatever it was, it caused a rise in voice volume.

_**Everything I've worked so hard for has been for YOU. Leave it to a human to refuse to see the logic in our actions! You're all SO PREDICTABLE; it's not that surprising that you're so ungrateful.** _

  
"You enslaved my friends!"

_**I SAVED them! Besides, they were your acquaintances at best.** _

  
"Does it matter?!"

**_Yes! We have to categorize your relationships in order to-_ **

  
"STOP TALKING LIKE A COMPUTER AND TALK TO ME LIKE A HUMAN BEING FOR ONCE!"

Jeremy hung his head and clenched his fists, tears threatening to pour. The squip just stood there. A beat of silence passed between them.

**_I'm not a human being._ **

  
Jeremy sighed and continued to refuse to look back up at his "companion". "That's the problem. You can't account for what you don't know."

_**Yes, I can! I have to! And everything I've added into the equation tells me you should be satisfied!** _

  
"Well, what happens if I'm not?"

_**Then...** _

  
As realization hit the squip hard, it looked slightly horrified.

**_Then, I'm wrong._ **

 

**_But that's impossible. The allotted margin of error doesn't allow it._ **

 

_**You should be happy. You HAVE to be happy!** _

 

_**I... I don't... This shouldn't...** _

 

_**You have to eliminate me.** _

  
Jeremy eaked out a tiny "What?" Needless to say, the confession was surprising.

**_You have to be rid of me. There's something very wrong with my processors and I have to be fixed. The only way to do this is via eradication._ **

  
"But how?"

_ **Look inside of Michael's backpack.** _

  
Wary for only a moment, Jeremy did as he was instructed with no retaliation from the bag's owner. He reeled back and gasped a little at the sight of the familiar red bottle, picking it up with shaking hands. "But why did you...?"

**_A failsafe. Just in case._ **

  
Nodding slowly in understanding, Jeremy unscrewed the cap of the Mountain Dew Red and exchanged an unreadable glare with the squip. After everything that had happened, this was what it all came to, and it made the junior wonder if he really wanted this.

_ **Yes, you do.** _

  
"Yes, I do."

All hints of hesitation gone, Jeremy took a swig of the sweet liquid.

_Yes, I do._


End file.
